Redvivor BotT
Redvivor Battle of the Tribes Challenges Elimination Reasons 20. Rodney Zac felt no loyalty to his tribe as no other Squishy members were present and so flipped to India on the condition the vote Rodney out. 19. Zac The Angola tribe didn't want to risk voting off Dionysus and giving up numbers, and so voted out the most threatening Sweden member. 18. Sexygirlxo Drew the purple rock after Taystee and Dionysus both flipped on their respective tribes. On the re-vote, they attempted to switch their votes back, forcing another tie and thus rocks. 17. Carpe-Diem Taystee, Kris, and Melisandre made deals with the Retro tribe for safety down the line under the agreement to vote out Carpe-Diem, who was constantly on the outs. 16. GinaMarie As it was a double Tribal and both tribes would be losing players anyway, the main alliances of Retro and Angola agreed to vote out the other tribe's outsiders. GinaMarie was the first victim in an 8-2 vote. 15. Bluedude Had spent the entire game trying to take Dionysus out, resulting on him being on the outs during the double Tribal. 14. Dionysus Dionysus planned to flip on Angola to blindsided Gloria, but Taystee informed Gloria of this resulting in the India tribe teaming up with Gloria and Marianna to blindside him instead. 13. Jack Mary flipped to the India tribe, resulting in a 4-3 vote to send Jack home. 12. DeeDee Max EVILLLLL-y flipped on the Sweden tribe, blindsiding DeeDee. 11. Zane Mary agreed to spare both Max and Eglantine if they voted Zane out. --MERGE-- 10. Claire Was on the total outsides of all the dealings. Formed a minority alliance with Eglantine and Yejide but was unable to flip any one else to her side. 9. Eglantine Was taken out in the double Tribal after failing to win immunity and being a bigger threat than Yejide. 8. Max Was voted out after Yejide won immunity and the core alliance of the remaining India/Angola members preferred Mary over him. 7. Mary Yejide won immunity once again, forcing the majority to vote her out. Everyone promptly wondered why no one was voted out and Yejide suspected production was rigging the game. 6. Kris Yejide won immunity for a third time, sending the core alliance into a tailspin. Gloria, realizing her #SpanishHarlem alliance was on the outs, formed a final three deal between herself, Marianna, and Yejide. At Tribal Council, the votes tied between Gloria and Taystee. It eventually went to rocks, where Kris drew the purple stone and was eliminated. 5. Melisandre The India tribe was on the outs and Taystee won immunity. 4. Gloria She targeted Yejide with Marianna after Taystee won the final immunity challenge. However, Taystee and Yejide formed a last second deal, and tied the voted between Gloria and Yejide. On the re-vote, Marianna betrayed her chica and Gloria was sent packing. --FINAL TRIBAL-- 3. Taystee Got only Gloria's vote because she played a hard-fought game. 2. Yejide Received Zane, Claire, and Eglantine's votes for being in the minority with them. 1. Marianna Received votes from Max, Mary, Kris, and Melisandre, who all thought it would be hilarious for her to get a jury vote, collectively/accidentally handing her the win.